Dragonets
Dragonets are young dragons, much like children and teenagers are to humans. The Dragonets of Destiny are perhaps one of the most famous groups of dragonets in Pyrrhian history. Dragons are considered biological adults at the age of seven but aren't usually considered social adults until around eight to ten years, as seen in The Dark Secret. Therefore, the dragonets of the prophecy would be considered adolescents, as it mentions in The Dragonet Prophecy that they are six years old. Dragonets one year of age are capable of speaking and voicing opinions, with Princess Anemone being an example, which suggests that dragonets begin to age quickly, with their aging process gradually slowing down as they live. Dragonets are sometimes able to say some words as soon as they are born, as shown in Moon Rising with Moonwatcher. According to the guardians of the Dragonets of Destiny and Blister, dragonets don't know what's best for them, similar to what some adults may say about children or teens. It is unknown when dragonets learn to fly, but dragonets as young as one year have been shown flying, like Anemone. In The Hidden Kingdom, ''when Glory got captured by the NightWings, Glory doubts Kinkajou's flight abilities (even though she was three). This might suggest that the speed at which dragons learn to fly is likely to differ per dragonet or tribe. In ''Escaping Peril, it is mentioned that SkyWing dragonets learn to fly very quickly compared to other tribes, a few weeks after hatching, partly because they have an entire room dedicated to dragonets learning to fly and are also famous for their flying abilities. In Escaping Peril, SkyWing dragonets are shown to muddle up words and negatives, such as mistaking the word "imposter" with "opossum", similar to a toddler learning to speak. Other tribes' dragonets do this as well. How Age Affects Dragons Dragons, as confirmed by Tui, live to be around 150 years old if they aren't killed by an outside source. Generally, older dragons appear to be larger than younger dragons. It also seems that a dragon's horns may help indicate the dragon's age, as Clay was able to tell how old Peril was by her horns. Teeth also appear to be an indication - whether they are sharp and white (not blood-stained), or blunt and dull. It is possible that a dragon's scales may dull as they age or start to appear more washed-out, such as Osprey's. Dragons seem to age their whole lives, and they can grow continuously up until the day they die, meaning that the biggest dragon would most likely be the oldest dragon. Currently, the oldest known dragon is Prudence, mother of Foeslayer who is in second. Darkstalker, who also hatched around 2,000 years ago, is the largest known dragon because, unlike Foeslayer, he was able to grow during this time. Jerboa II (also known as Jerboa Jr.) is the 4th oldest dragon (unless she's older than Darkstalker) as she was born/hatched in Darkstalker's time. Notable Dragonets The Dragonets of Destiny are as follows: Clay, Tsunami, Glory, Sunny, and Starflight, who were "prophesied" by a NightWing named Morrowseer to save Pyrrhia from the war between the three rival SandWing queens, Blister, Blaze, and Burn. The False Dragonets: Ochre, Squid, Flame, Viper, and Fatespeaker, who are "The Backup Plan" from the Talons of Peace, Nautilus, and Morrowseer in particular. Their purpose is to replace the actual dragonets of destiny if anything fails. Viper was killed by the lava river on the NightWing island. There are also Clay's siblings, who are introduced in The Dragonet Prophecy: Reed, Marsh, Sora, Umber, Pheasant, and Crane. Tsunami's younger sisters, Anemone and Auklet. In The Hidden Kingdom, a three-year-old RainWing dragonet named Kinkajou is found when Glory is captured and knocked-out by the NightWings. She later escaped with Glory and was part of her team with Jambu, Mangrove, and Tamarin while she fought to be queen of the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, there were some NightWing dragonets like Mightyclaws and Mindreader, who Starflight meets and are schooled in the fortress. In The Brightest Night, Sunny encounters Qibli in the Scorpion Den, who is a member of the Outclaws and is later featured in Moon Rising, Winter Turning, and Escaping Peril, and is the PoV of Darkness of Dragons. She also meets a two-year-old dragonet named Ostrich, who is the daughter of Six-Claws. In the epilogue of The Brightest Night, a NightWing dragonet named Moonwatcher is mentioned and makes an appearance in ''Moon Rising'' as a character and a protagonist, along with the other students in the Jade Winglet; Winter, Qibli, Carnelian, and Turtle. We are also introduced to some of the other dragonets in Jade Mountain Academy. Peril is around 8 years old, so she is the only adult POV in the series. She is the protagonist of the eighth book, Escaping Peril. She also encounters Prince Cliff, the one-year-old dragonet of Queen Ruby. Fierceteeth, Starflight's half-sister, lived with the other dragonets in the Night Kingdom and is therefore probably a dragonet. Sunny thinks Fierceteeth is about nine years old. Dragonet Growth Dragonets age rapidly during their first years. They would then slow down after this growth spurt, explaining why Anemone can form and voice opinions. Sunny has mentioned that dragons grow quickly through the first few years of their life. The three SandWing sisters have been fighting for nearly two decades. Blaze is still considered young; some have reached over a hundred years old. In The Brightest Night, it is mentioned that a dragonet grows quickly during his/her first seven years then grows a little more each year, explaining why older dragons such as Burn, Morrowseer, and Grandeur are very large. Some SandWings that are two years old may not have a fully formed tail barb, as shown with Ostrich. Tui has also confirmed that dragon horns are not fully formed until adult age. Another way that was used to determine a dragon's age was how white and sharp their teeth were. Gallery Nightwingz.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Icewingz.png|A typical IceWing by Joy Ang Clay da mudwing.png|A typical MudWing by Joy Ang Seawing Tsunami.png|A typical SeaWing. Art by Joy Ang Dragon.png|A typical SkyWing. Art by Joy Ang Wings-of-Fire-RainWing-1024x853.jpg|A typical RainWing. Art by Joy Ang Sandwing.png|A typical SandWing by Joy Ang IMG_1116.JPG|A real Dragonet (Mandarin) Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:All Tribe History